A little more please
by noteisgone
Summary: Kuroko was annoyed and Kagami was the reason.


**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Note: It was way past Kuroko's birthday and Valentines... awwh. Anyway, this was inspired by the end of last episode of Knb anime (when they were talking inside the street court). I assure you, no spoilers, just me being all sappy and disgustingly mushy. Hope you'll like it (scrunched nose).**

**Warnings: grammar and spelling errors. Possible OOC-ness.  
**

* * *

There were very rare times where Kuroko get piss over something he couldn't fairly comprehend, because normally, it was him who could detect matters―trivial or not― that the people around him couldn't understand quickly. Thus, in general he never got pissed that easily; just one thing to always bear in mind though, to never comment over his height and build because that subject was unaccounted. Otherwise, Kuroko could only promise one thing, something akin to horrifying terror will be bestowed to someone who dared to insult him. Not that he ever did it on purpose; it would just happen rather...naturally.

Nowadays however, as the consequent weeks walked by freely, Kuroko's mood was getting sourer. The dark, malignant aura was now constantly appearing everywhere without his notice. Actually, he could catch his team mates nervously and sneakily stepping away from him, perhaps to put a safe distance, whenever that purplish color surrounded him. Besides, no one knows how (or even dares) to calm him down. No one would be brave enough to communicate with him since they still loves their lives and wants to stay alive to gradually enjoy the planet earth to the fullest.

The brave culprit: Kagami Taiga.

It was a beautiful day as the sun shows its wakefulness all over the city of Tokyo above the cloudless, vast sky. Kagami and Kuroko were inside the street court allowing their body to rest on the metal-bench after a few hours of playing some ball. The teal haired teen was positioned on the left side while wiping the sweat dripping off his face; meanwhile, the dual-color haired male rummaged his duffel bag beside him to collect something. Kagami drew a sigh of relief upon finding the thing he had quitely hidden inside his bag and squared his back to face Kuroko again. Placing the orange basketball on his vacant lap, with a grin imprinted on his lips, Kagami's other arm reached towards Kuroko to hold up the box on his hand; it was elegantly wrapped in light-blue gift wrapper with a ribbon adorning it.

Kuroko backed away slightly from the gift for being startled and stared. His pair of eyes shifted between Kagami and the small box in confusion if not surprise.

"Kuroko, just say if you're not going to accept and don't make me fucking wait for nothing." Kagami growled edgily after several moments passed, noticing that the other wasn't doing anything particular to get the fucking gift in hand, and his voice was gruff.

This time, he got up on his feet to stand in front of the boy (ball now positioned in between his arm and hip) with his two split eyebrows knitting visibly in partly, growing annoyance but mainly, in his embarrassment. He sighed and was about to draw his arm down when Kuroko spoke up, eyes to him.

"Why are you giving me that? What was that for?" the blue-haired teen asked rather confusingly but barely registering to his blank visage.

Kagami gave him a 'your-fucking-kidding-me' look before replying in a growl.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday." his air-suspended hand had then flung down on his side involuntarily.

It sank then to the bluenette.

Oh. January 31st.

Kuroko looked down and then craned his head upward again to glance at his irate lover before deciding to take the box and quietly murmured a simple "Thank you" to the guy.

Kuroko heard Kagami released another sigh of relief and although faint, he recognized the familiar red hue painting on his tan cheeks.

"Really Kuroko you're such a, uh...never mind. Now, don't tell me I forgot your birthday." the redhead shook his head, seemingly disappointed but then chuckled humorously afterwards. He stretched his unoccupied hand to muss his soft blue tresses. "Happy Birthday Kuroko." he added quickly and knocking his scalp softly.

Baby blue orbs chose to meet the crimson ones of his boyfriend, which color was impeccably contradicting with his, as it narrows in happiness.

The warmth Kuroko felt inside was working its way to his face and made him reddened a bit lightly and consciously let his lips stretch to form a microscopic smile.

"Thank you Kagami-kun." was his heartwarming reply.

The taller ace's grin slowly refrained into a gentle smile and then in moderate voice, he muttered.

"More please."

And by that, the shadow's smile vanished in a span of a second, eyes bore dangerously at Kagami.

"What do you mean by that Kagami-kun?" he asked his red headed lover in his very familiar voice. The light creased in his eyebrows and the pursed of his lips were slightly apparent upon announcing that simple query.

With that question, as if on cue, the taller teen seemed to wake up from his trapped 'daze' trance and his face turned instantly bashful, scratching his left cheek. Kagami just grinned uneasily looking just like a deer caught in red lights.

"Err- nothing. It's.., uh, it wasn't really important. Come on, let's continue our practice." Kagami said in haste. Dribbling the ball, Kagami pivoted his body and motioned to go to the center of the court, however, his steps were ceased when Kuroko grabbed his wrist.

Kuroko's puzzled feature shifted into grim when Kagami didn't give him a satisfying answer. He was aware that he was emitting a dark aura right then, but he can't help it. The overwhelming happiness and pleasant emotion he felt minutes prior had died quickly after hearing that grudging words.

**More please.**

That was the very sentence that had made his mood a bit on the edge these past few weeks.

He could always hear it escaping from his lover's mouth but then quickly changed the subject without giving him any ideas of what those words mean. And Kuroko hated it. He couldn't think of any possibilities that could explain Kagami's behavior. Was his perceptiveness starting to get rusty?

The teal haired male could summarize a few instances where Kagami use those outdated words on him.

* * *

Kagami slipped from the crowded area of the hallway through the noiseless ambiance of the library. With two red eyes, he scanned the area to search for the blue-haired teen who usually took his free time in the library whenever there wasn't practice. Walking briskly, he narrowed his eyes, hoping to see his boyfriend's undetectable presence. Geez, that guy surely was hard to find.

The redhead continued his fast pace until his eyes caught something blue. He turned left and scrutinized willfully the person settling on the last chair of the rectangular table. And there at last was Kuroko. He quickly trotted his way to him.

"Oi Kuroko." he mumbled in greeting and sat down across the teen. His Shadow looked up from his book to glance at him, expression unchanged.

"Kagami-kun what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked in his deadpan voice but critically thinking what Kagami's doing here in the first place.

"Ah... Just wanted to see you." Kagami's reply was muffled as his face was shoved on his crossed arms.

The bluenette did a great job to cease the smile attempting to paste on his lips. Although he already heard it, he still acted innocently and pretended just to tease the other male across him.

"What did you say Kagami-kun? I did not hear it correctly." he inquired in casual tone, leaving his face void of any emotion and letting his blue eyes return to the book again. Deep inside, however, he was rather delighted by the thought of Kagami wanting to see him after a week of not being together due to some personal matters on Kagami's side. Despite how much he wanted to help his boyfriend with his problem, the guy wouldn't budge and instead said not to worry so much and that he could handle everything by himself.

For a few seconds, Kagami didn't move, keeping his face hidden and was seemingly asleep.

Kuroko could've been deceived of Kagami's pretense of touring in the dreamland if not for his ears coloring an awful shade of red and his messy red locks not covering it carefully.

"Nnh... I want a place to sleep in and I found library. Geez I'm tired." Kagami lied and feigned a yawn, praying to every one above, who can hear him, that Kuroko will buy it. He then motioned to see the bluenette's emotionless face when he thought it was safe enough to avoid the embarrassment.

"Kagami-kun you are already well-informed that students are restricted to take a nap in here, which is according to the rule. The library in-charge might catch you." Kuroko stated eloquently and acted nonchalance. The blue-haired male removed his eyes from its current hobby and latched it at Kagami to stare for a good ten seconds before it went back to the book, lips curling a little.

"Tsk, if they can." the Light grumbled under his breath. Silence was issued afterwards. It lapsed only seconds until the redhead broke it suddenly.

"A little more please."

Kuroko was surprised by the sudden noise. Thus, cautiously he glanced to the teen across the mentioned ace was now very much asleep than like pretending, making his arms as a pillow and looking more peaceful this time rather than before.

Needless to say, Kagami's serene expression made Kuroko's lips stretched into a soft smile and soft blue eyes lit up in happiness, enjoying the sight. Noiselessly, he put the book and reached for Kagami's red locks, playing with it. He was neither afraid nor cared to some possible spectators around who might witness his out of the character actions since he was sure nobody would notice his presence.

Thin, pale fingers ran soothingly on the silky red and dark strands down to his ear, outlining the smooth patch of tan skin to store the soft touch on his brain. With a gentlest smile he could muster―which was never seen by anyone, he whispered under his breath.

"I miss you Kagami-kun."

He tolerated a bout of soft chuckles when the redhead stirred and tried to 'shoo' his hand away before scratching his ear. But the guy didn't wake up. Leaning back, he proceeds to do his former task. And the blue-haired teen expected no one had noticed his unusual actions.

Frankly, there was no one save for the person who was being given by the 'special affection' ― a certain redhead who, at that moment, did all his might to fight the blush that was about to rush up his face, going to a point where he actually need to bite his inner cheek.

Minutes ticked by as Kagami allowed his tiger-like eyes to tear open, an idiotic smile plastered foolishly on his lips. Shoving his face back to his entangled arms, all of his face and went to la-la land, in real this time. Of course with a happy heart.

If they only knew...

* * *

It has been exactly six months since Kagami and Kuroko started dating. They'd enjoyed every bit of their days together despite the slight awkwardness on Kagami's part, though he was getting used to it lately. Nothing really had changed between them with the way they act in public. It was nothing in particular except for the discreet (intimate) smiles being thrown to each other. Somehow, they'd managed.

Right now, together they did their daily routine, eat in Maji Burger. Kuroko seated in his usual chair while waiting for Kagami to take their order at the counter.

As he loitered the time on the chair, he idly focused his sole attention outside overlooking the window to witness the setting sun hiding and sinking down over the huge and concrete buildings of Tokyo, letting the moon perform its task to light the night and not blanket the whole sky with darkness. It was wonderful as the grains of sun rays sprayed all over the place and illuminated the area. It never fail to mesmerize Kuroko every time he encountered one like this. It was as if the sun tried to let everyone live in light, saying that every living had the right to live above this wonderful creation, no matter how small or dark it is.

It was just like how the redhead came into his life and walked in front of him to let him follow into the bright light that was emitting from him. A light, not only by how great he was at playing basketball but also how great he was as a person. Kagami lighted his life, giving him hope and pulling him out of the abyss of pure blankness and depression. Helped him handle his old team mates and let them wake up from their deep slumber of greatness, which succumb them for long. Kagami was his real, true and significant light who despite his weakness, instead of leaving him like what the other did, opted to choose to stand beside him and made him a lot stronger that he himself didn't expect would happen.

Pink, thin lips curled up at that thought. The teal haired teen was grateful to meet the red-haired idiot, his idiot.

"A bit more please." soothing voice spoke near him before the noise of the tray being set on the square table.

The misdirection user, who usually shocked those who was around him with his little presence and popping around like a ghost, was real surprised at this moment.

Immediately, he gazed to the direction of the voice and found his boyfriend getting comfortable on the seat across him, their orders on tray.

Kagami's smile broadened while giving him his favorite Vanilla flavored milkshake and wordlessly offered him a burger, not accepting any objections. Kuroko noticed the redhead's cheeks brightened slightly. After saying his gratitude over the drink and burger, the teal haired boy then asked.

"What do you mean Kagami-kun?" he asked curiously though it barely printed on his face.

"Eh?...nothing." he shook his head. "I was just talking to myself. It doesn't concern you at all."

The redhead's long, calloused fingers scratched the tan cheek uneasily and looked outside the window to evade Kuroko's scrutinizing gaze, which critically observing him. Kagami stuffed the half-peeled burger on his mouth and munched it silently. He turned back to the baby blue eyed teen and found him still watching him. His forehead barely creasing and his lips clipping on the straw into a somewhat small pout, a few slurping noises were the only sounds afterwards.

Meanwhile, the blue haired male didn't ask any further only kept his unrelenting stare on the other with thoughts spinning.

"So Kuroko" he began ", what did coach told you? Was it about your new tactic?" Kagami cut the thick silence that started to suffocate him.

The teal head unclipped his lips on the straw before answering bluntly.

"Well, it doesn't concern you Kagami-kun."

* * *

The night was covered by the dark sky as the duo made their way to their respected homes. Kagami insisted to walk Kuroko to his house after the long practice and a visit in Maji.

As they arrived at the Kuroko's household, they both halted at the black gate.

"I should get going." the red-haired teen stated, lifting his hand to tousle soft blue tresses and enjoy the smooth feel of it on his skin.

Upon the taller guy's palm left his head, Kuroko suddenly tip-toed on his toes while his hands merely pulling the guy down to kiss him fully on the lips. It was fast though, quick and chaste. Not the wonderful, breathtaking kiss but it was satisfyingly good for the two teen agers. It was enough to make the tall well-built male contained a sheepish grin with a cute blush adorned his face. Kuroko was no different as his cheeks tainted by a pinkish tint. He could only thank his boyfriend's build and height that his face was actually shaded from the light of the post near their house. And hopefully it wasn't very clear to Kagami. Smiling very slightly, Kuroko looked up at him. Blue sapphires that shine like a real precious gems countered with fiery dark-ruby orbs that paints pure dignified emotions; it was staring with unrestrained passion.

By that, thin strings from his lips were propelled upward to bestow his redheaded lover a small smile.

"More please." Kagami murmured gruffly but the tone he used was rather soothing; his grin wavered and only left a mild yet tender smile. The look in those scarlet eyes changes drastically, it was as if Kagami has been thrown into an alternate world.

The bluenette blinked, startled. Suddenly, his body moved on its own accord, hauling Kagami's neck down to bestow him kiss again, like what he assumed the other had wanted.

This time, it was a lot fiercer and hotter than the previous as both of their emotions jumbled, tightly knitting and strengthening the binds that ties them.

Upon they broke the kiss, Kuroko fluttered his eyes open which he didn't notice he closed and looked dazedly to the tanned male, panting. Kagami's hands were around him hesitating to pull away from him.

The teen just chuckled uneasily. Looking down at the bluenette, he flashed a smile after evening his breath.

"Even though that's not really what I meant with my words... but I still enjoyed it Kuroko." he said, swooping down to capture Kuroko's lips again in a peck. "Thanks." he reddens. "I better get going then. See you." Kagami then briskly walked away from the boy, ―hands placed inside his pocket― leaving the said boyfriend bearing with confusion. Kuroko attempts to call the guy but the sound of the gate being open made him do otherwise.

Whirling around, Kuroko saw a woman in her mid-thirties with a bag in hand, his mother.

"Mama, I'm home." he mumbled in his dull voice. "You're leaving?" he asked her after making sure they were inside of the gate and staring at her with his blank expression.

"Yes son. I'll be meeting your father on the way and buy some things we needed then we'll be going home after, okay? Do you want something?"

"Nothing mama."

* * *

Those were the few incidents that Kuroko clearly remembered. At first, he didn't mind since he thought it was nothing out of ordinary. But as time goes on and months had passed by, the events happen more often than not. It definitely troubled Kuroko. And as time had passed, the urge feeling to know the reason behind Kagami's behavior had become intensively adamant to ascertain this entire puzzle.

Thus, with great resolve, before Kagami could run all the way to the center of the court, he halted him by gripping his slightly sweaty wrist. He rose up on his feet fully.

"Kagami-kun." he called him in clear determination, not letting the captured hand go.

Kagami turned around to face Kuroko completely, squinted his eyes in question. Regardless his look, Kagami was nervous inside he wanted to evade the bluenette's enchanting blue orbs, which as if it could read him openly, but cannot to avoid him from knowing.

But Kuroko had sensed it from the start.

"What?" Kagami spat.

"I want to talk to you for a minute. I _wanted_ to know something Kagami-kun and it's been plaguing me for quite a while now." he said it with stone emotions; however, the resolve was vividly marred in those two crystal blue eyes. The visibly familiar dark, imminent force started surrounding him.

"Ah… What about?" Kagami replied curtly without looking at Kuroko, pretending to play the ball in his hands. The redhead knew what will be Kuroko's question all about.

"Why do you always say the sentence 'more please' and back away quickly whenever I ask about the meaning behind it? What are you trying to convey Kagami-kun and why does it keeps you nervous? Could it be something I might not like?" the teal haired teen inquired bluntly and straight to the point. All the questions that made him irritated these past weeks had been asked in on, his eyes not leaving Kagami's somewhat jittery posture.

Shortly after that, silenced ensued between them and the unbearable tenseness from the redhead was wafting around. Kuroko didn't fight down.

Moments merely crept by before Kagami cut the thick atmosphere by releasing a deep resigned breath.

"Alright." the ace retorted gruffly and messed with his red hair while looking at his Shadow. "Give me a second."

Kuroko nodded and simply sat back again on the bench they vacated. Kagami as well followed his action, elbows propping on his knees to lean forward and left the basketball rolling on the ground.

"Well, it wasn't..." he trailed off intentionally. He cleared his throat, trying to hide his colored face from the shorter male's sight. "I couldn't help my mouth Kuroko, whenever I see your...smile. It was there, almost invisible but it was there... However, it never rose higher. Honestly, I didn't intend to let you hear it but you always did." he shrugged and search for every attempts to calm his heart down. "I just wanted to witness your smile...perhaps. But somehow my guts always fell down whenever you start asking me about that." the redhead produced a group of chuckle to mock himself.

This time, the taller male rose from his crouching and bravely faced him. Blue met red, and Kuroko was enthralled by the sincerity in those pools of crimson blood eyes, engulfing him wholly. Inside, his heart was swelling in pure bliss and it registered through his entire system, making his mind cease from thinking for a moment. The beating of his heart even chose to pick a fast rhythm.

"Heck, I know it's kind of foolish but I couldn't stop it since your smile...it...uh, don't make me continue please." he rarely plead but he wanted to somehow lessen his embarrassment.

"You know my answer to that Kagami-kun." Kuroko muttered, apathetic.

"It usually gives warmth inside me." he grunted but then chuckled. "I was aware of your irritation every time I said that but you know me Kuroko." Kagami had then smirked, before capturing Kuroko's lips and never leaving his enchanting blue eyes. It seems to glisten in contentment and mirth under his long, flick, blue lashes.

The kiss only lasted seconds as they pulled away.

Little by little, Kagami recognized the malignant aura emitting from the small teen starting to dissipate and it seems to, if he wasn't mistaken, brighten.

Somehow, Kagami's nerves calmed down after witnessing that.

For Kuroko, he couldn't contain the blank look on his face and thus, allowed his lips to slide up unusually wide despite how hard he tried to suppress it into a mild one.

"You should've asked Kagami-kun." he murmured.

He then hid his face on the crooked of Kagami's neck, embracing him. He created small bouts of chuckles to pass lips.

"You really are an idiot...a Bakagami." he said in a flat tone. "But that's what made me fall for you even deeper." he whispered. 'Your innocent and idiotic actions' was gone unsaid.

Kagami sputtered a protest but went ignored by the bluenette and only tightened his hold on his waist. "Thank you for the wonderful gift Kagami-kun." he said in afterthought and both knew what he really meant.

"I knew it, you're so much adorable ― Fuck!" he cursed near Kuroko's ear and grimaced immediately upon feeling a painful jab on his side. "Seriously how the hell could you do that in this situation?!" he exclaimed, disbelief etching on his voice.

Kagami returned the favor though as he encased the lithe body of the bluenette in firm embrace.

No response.

Neither Kagami nor Kuroko spoke for the next few minutes before the ace cut the silence.

"I should be the one thanking you Kuroko...for being with me all throughout this time."

A kiss was placed on Kuroko's temple.

* * *

**Note: *groaned loudly* This is so sappy, it gives me creeps. Maaan, help me. Terrible. Anyhow, thank you for having the time to read this fic. Constractive critisism and comments will be accepted gladly. ^_^**


End file.
